Fatal Attraction
by ririi69
Summary: Very AU, characters OOC. Set in season 1. Chuck Bass is a well-behaved boy, has good marks, and is still in love with his ex-girlfriend, the naughty Blair Waldorf. He also has a friend, Eva Coupeau, who has a crush on him and thinks that only way she can help him is to free him from sins.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naughty Thoughts_**

''Forgive me Father, for I have sinned… My last confession was on Friday,'' whispered a soft girlish voice.

''That was three days ago,'' The Priest said, surprised. ''Confess your sins.''

''Oh Father... Unchaste thoughts harass me,'' The despairing girl chirped, hiding eyes of the color of bright, blue sky.

''What kind of thoughts?''

''The only thing I'm thinking about is a dark-haired boy,'' she answered, showing eyes that were sensitive and understanding.

''He turns you on?''

''Oh Father… At nights, when I'm alone…Thoughts haunt me like a lecherous dream. I saw that we're lying in bed together and our bodies were united!'' she added in horror.

''But you didn't give your body to him?''

''No, no! I am... chaste… and I'm going to stay that way until my wedding.''

''That's very good, my child.''

''Sometimes it's hard, so hard!''

''Does this boy force you to do something? Does he want... proof of love?'' Clergyman asked.

The girl sighed with sorrow. ''No Father... He treats me only like a friend.''

''So, you must be very careful not lose yourself in him,'' he cautioned her.

''Yes Father, I am committed to rules which our Lord gave us.''

''Well, my child… You should pray more and asks for perseverance in order.''

_~FA~_

_''Please Chuck...''_

_''You sure?''_

_She dug her nails into the nape of his neck, their lips meeting in aggressive kiss. He was sure she would leave marks on his skin, but he didn't care. He liked pain. He liked to be marked by her._

_''Do it now,'' she ordered. She had always been so dominating._

_''Yes…'' She sighed, as he kissed her neck and pressed the velvety tip of his penis against her pussy…_

But he couldn't enter her, because a horrible sound had distracted him…

The dark-haired boy opened his eyes abruptly, awoken by the ring of the alarm clock. He blinked, swore, groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, his right hand automatically went under his scarlet quilt. He grasped the most aroused part of his body and started to shift his hand over his whole length. Again, he closed his eyes and imagined the same thing, the scene that was at the top of his erotic fantasies since a few years, his girlf—his ex-girlfriend. Within seconds, his dick was rigid and pulsing and his moves became violent. His breathing became uneven.

''Blair... Blair... Bla—ir!'' he cried for the last time, when he felt his thick, hot essence flowing down his fingers.

_Why are you haunting me everywhere?_

Chuck lay a moment longer on his king sized bed, musing on the meaning of his life without the most important person. After a while, he went to the bathroom to wash away signs of his sinful behaviour.

He totally ignored the sound of his phone ringing in case, by chance, he happened to see news about B. Waldorf.

They had been a couple for almost two years; they admitted their love for each other six months ago and promised they would stay together forever.

But now…

_I don't want you anymore._

_I don't want you…_

_I don't…_

Since they had broken up, Gossip Girl incessantly informed the world about her new spoils. How the very same evening she partied at a club with whole lacrosse team. Two days later, Damien, playboy from Chapin. Every following day, another boy kept her company, but the icing on the cake was Carter Baizen, with which she spent the last weekend. Hence, Chuck was emotionally devastated. He was also angry, jealous, disappointed, longing for her and still madly in love with her. The problem was that he didn't want her to know about it. He didn't want anybody to know about it.

Certainly, everyone still knew. He wasn't himself from that evening. His look was vacant, pieces of his clothing weren't matching, and even his grades deteriorated…

Secretly, he hoped that Blair would change her mind and come back to him. He believed that she simply wanted to blow off steam. He didn't call, he didn't write, he didn't pester her. He wanted to give her the space and time, but every day cost him more and more. He was craving for their routine. Her drunk dialing, her visits in the middle of the night and at dawn, the messes she made in his room... and the things which she did only for him, like girls from the Red Light District.

Today, his depression deepened considerably.

Today, precisely two weeks passed since their parting.

Exactly two weeks ago, she said she didn't want to be with him.

She didn't say that she didn't love him, only that she didn't want to be with him.

It was even worse, but Blair was a bitch, so it was normal.

_~FA~_

In the morning, the weather was good, even the sun was shining as if nothing had happened. Chuck walked on the dirty sidewalk. Like every day since the breakup, he walked alone. He used a limo only because Blair liked it, but now he didn't have a reason. People who passed him were completely unaware of his misery. Some girls were even smiling at him, but nothing could improve his mood today.

Dressed in black, which was recently his favourite colour, he went by the school fence. In front of the old building, seated on a bench, a pretty blonde, Eva, waited for him. In the past, they were best friends, but their paths diverged, when Chuck started dating Blair. After splitting up with his girlfriend, he didn't want to turn to Eva because nothing else was there for him, but she was the first to start to talk to him. He was glad that he had renewed this acquaintance, but nothing was able to replace the brunette. With Eva, he felt well, almost free.

However, her extreme religiousness horrified him a bit. When they were children, they were used to going to the church together and to choir. Eva forced to go by her bigoted mother; Chuck forced to go for the good of the company. He suspected that Eva wished to 'proselytize' him, but they still never brought the subject up.

''Hey,'' he greeted her, coming closer. He saw she was reading the Bible.

''Chuck! Hello, I waited for you,'' she cried out, joyfully. She closed the book and placed it on her lap. He sat down next to her.

''I also called you this morning, but you didn't answer.''

''Yeah? Most likely I was in the shower…''

''It's okay… Now, we can talk.''

''About what? Did something happen?'' He asked with the curiosity that was partially faked. Today, he wasn't as happy as usual when he saw her.

''Umm... I wanted to ask you about something,'' she smiled, which he returned. ''At the beginning of the school year, I joined this organization... that deals with fundraisers for gifts for children from families in need.''

''Yeah? Sounds fantastic,'' he said, his eyesight wandering all over area, searching for a familiar alluring brunette figure.

''Yes... and since Christmas...''

He drifted away from the moment, when on the horizon appeared a group of the school's most bitchy girls. They were guided by the dark-haired belle in red coat. Bloodred. That meant that her underwear, _if she is wearing any_, was also in this colour. She was so, so close. One second. One breath. One heartbeat. Right before him ostentatiously, she turned her face.

All her minions were giggling when they said ''Hi, Bass'' as they passed him and Eva, whom they ignored, probably because it was a command from the queen.

The French girl rolled her eyes ''None of them are worth your attention. They will all burn in hell...''

Blair managed to catch it. She suddenly stopped, turned, and graced Chuck with the first look. All at once it hit him: her vibe, her beauty, her smell, and the disturbing glint in her eyes. Her eyes were cold and wild. He already knew that she certainly had cruel intentions. He held his breath.

''Chuck Bass...'' She purred and Chuck swallowed.

''Tell me…'' She started, when she stood a step before him. Her eyes modestly lowered, her bosom billowed. Her guards made a stop and formed a semicircle surrounding them.

''Tell me Chuck… Were you thinking of me when you did it this morning?'' She asked directly, without a hint of embarrassment.

Hazel and Is squeaked, Serena covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, and Eva stiffened.

''Hhmm? Tell me.''

Chuck gazed at her, but didn't stammer any words. Blair directed her eyesight to the blonde at his side.

''Do you know, Eva... What he likes?'' Silence from the blonde. ''He likes it when I'm embracing him firmly with one hand, then up and down, until he is groaning and shivering…''

Chuck sprang up, not being able to stand this humiliation longer.

''Stop it, Blair,'' he hissed, gripping her wrist. He stood a few centimetres away from her. Too much tension, too much hormones.

Blair stared at his soft lips for a few seconds, and then awoke.

''Don't touch me, Bass!'' She tore her hand out of his grasp ''Don't forget that I am cursed and that I will find my way to hell,'' she threw at him. ''But... Oh, you will be there too.''

She laughed sweetly, before turning on her heel. The rest of the girls followed her example, but everyone also gave Eva a look of disdain.

When they disappeared at the entrance Chuck turned to take his bag, without one look at Eva. She tried to grab him by the shoulder.

''Chuck…'' she started to say gently.

''No,'' he said dryly. ''I have to go, I will be late… We can meet up after school." _Or best never._

Chuck burst into the bathroom. He was humiliated, but Blair's obscenities also always excited him. His trousers became too tight.

_It's madness, what a fucking bitch.. She knew how it would affect me._

He shut the door of the cabin behind himself.

_~FA~_

Eva moved slowly in the direction of her class. She was shocked and absolutely disgusted. She even wanted to swear! What just happened... How could that shameless girl could hurt her Chuck this way? _Her Chuck!_

Her innocent, chaste, and clever Chuck. She was feeling completely powerless and angry tears were collecting in her eyes. It was too much for her. She headed to the ladies bathroom. She disregarded girls, which asked her if she can absolve them or if she wanted buy some cocaine. When she had a bit of privacy for herself in the stall, she reached to her bag and took her rosary out. Hail Mary has always calmed her.

Besides, that harlot, Waldorf, was obviously driven by an evil spirit, so Eva will need the divine help to deal with her.

* * *

Very special thanks to my beta, statuscrawler ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**True Love**_

She was born on November 1990.

Sometimes, she dressed in black and liked to sing for him.

She was in love with flowers, butterflies, and headbands.

She was rarely honest and she often smiled.

She gets up too early and goes to bed too late.

In a diary, she wrote her most innermost secrets, but unfortunately since the death of her mother she stopped.

She lived with only her father and knew too much about tranquilizers.

She doesn't learn from her mistakes and prefers scotch over wine.

She fell in love on one warm night in August…

**A warm night in August, about three years ago…**

''I had more fun at my mother's wake,'' the brunette girl complained. She was sitting on the floor in the hotel bathroom and smoking her joint.

Last night, before the beginning of the school year, she and her blonde friend were at inconceivably boring party, organized by filthy rich people for other filthy rich people on the Upper East Side. Their lovely parents were somewhere, busy with their acquaintances, and they were in the bathroom preoccupied by smoking their weed.

''I thought that you weren't at her funeral…'' Serena took another drag of her spliff.

''Are you crazy?'' Blair tilted her head back, and then looked at her. ''Who would have danced on her grave and sloshed the champagne?''

Serena burst out laughing. ''Right,'' she said. ''Will you ever forgive her for sending you back to New York?"

''Never,'' Blair rolled her eyes. ''I have been in love once, Serena. Once. And she ruined it.'' She drew the smoke into her lungs.

''Hmm… Maybe because Aaron was your brother… I heard that in France, incest is legal…''

''Step-brother, S! Step!'' she admonished her. ''She simply couldn't bear my happiness. Don't forget that she is the one who left daddy for some bald sucker and dragged me to Paris!''

''Yeah... but catching you two in bed must have been a shock for her,'' the blonde laughed. ''It's strange that she didn't die instantly then.''

''Too bad. Because then I could be still living in the city of love.''

''But I missed you for these two years,'' Serena blew in Blair's face. ''Besides... you have Carter now,'' Serena pointed out.

''Baizen is hot and all, but… it was true love, S!'' Blair sighed.

The hammering at the door interrupted their conversation. Both of them rolled eyes, standing up.

''Zero privacy,'' Blair mumbled, dusting herself off.

After five minutes, Blair entered the main ballroom where this fan-fucking-tastic party was held. She sashayed like a professional top model. Her dress, in deep intense purple, bounced at every move, and around her shoulder was a wrapped up golden snake. Serena, clad in vivid green, walked behind her.

He was the first person to catch her eye.

He loomed from the crowd.

He was so beauteous, he was so carefree, his light dazzled her. He shone like a million coins.

Next, their eyes met and she sank into his brown exotic darkness.

It was only a moment, a while before he, ashamed, cast his eyesight down, but she knew.

It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever after ever sight.

She thought that she could faint, because his breath was as oxygen for her, and he stood too far.

Blair sighed, catching Serena's hand. ''Who is he?'' Her eyes went to the brunette boy, who was dressed in black suit with a purple bow tie under his neck.

''Who? Him? That's Chuck…'' Serena said casually, looking in the same direction and primping her long locks.

''Chuck…'' Blair decided that it was most glorious name in the world. ''Chuck…who?''

''Jesus, Blair... Chuck Bass. Don't you remember him?'' she hissed.

Blair was still making sheep eyes at him. ''Serena… I think that I just fell in love.''

The blonde rolled her eyes. ''You didn't fall in love, you are just high,'' she snapped. ''Plus, he isn't even your type. He's a well-behaved boy and he is... nice.''

''No, no, no. You don't understand, Serena.'' Blair said, with a shake of her head. ''He will be my husband,'' she announced.

Serena laughed. ''I should record you and send it to Gossip Girl.''

''Say what you want, Van der Woodsen, but you are talking to future Mrs. Blair Cornelia Bass… Wait a minute! You know him!'' It enlightened her. ''You must immediately introduce me,'' she managed.

''Course. Do you want to propose to him?'' she asked. ''Blair? Blair! Waldorf, wait for me!'' she called out, moving after her friend through the guests. ''This will be good,'' she said to herself.

Suddenly, Blair stopped half a step. Serena caught up with her.

''Did you change your mind? He isn't looking so good up close?'' She asked brunette, but Blair didn't answer.

''Who the fuck is she?'' Blair asked icily, staring fiercely at the thin blonde in a white dress, which Blair would never have put on, even if somebody paid her. She took her place by the object of her affection.

''Probably the only virgin who stayed on the island,'' Serena sighed with the boredom.

Blair blew a raspberry. ''Tell me more, S.''

''Eva Coupeau… or something like that… I don't hang out with her,'' she said. ''She is utterly devoted. If she could, she would move into the church. Besides... you know, good marks, teacher's pet, and the fucking snitch.''

Then, she leaned in and whispered, ''Lily told me that her mother was a prostitute in Paris and caught rich client. More than 20 years older.'' The girls exchanged nasty smiles. ''They got married and he brought her here. Now she is pretending to be a saint and wants to make the Virgin Mary out of her daughter.''

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, looking beady-eyed at the couple.

''Just look at her. You can't buy class.''

''True, but your new love is friends with her,'' the blonde said. ''For years. Their fathers were in business together,'' she added.

''But they are not together?'' Blair cringed at the thought.

''I don't think so. Unless they are going to church for dates,'' Serena giggled, and her friend smirked.

''I'm curious what he is thinking about, when he is jerking off…'' The blonde wondered aloud.

''So…'' Blair started evocatively.

''Yeah…'' Serena nodded with a sneer. ''I think Bass is as vestal as she.''

''Not for long,'' Blair said. ''She is no competition to me.''

''Theoretically…''

''What?''

''I think that Chuck really likes her. I could see them, I talked to him…''

''Oh, really?'' she asked with irony. ''So far, this is unimportant. I have Carter. But we both know well that soon Chuck will be interested in other activities than the congregational prayer… and I will be here to help him with it,'' Blair said, smiling like a Cheshire cat and never taking her eyes off of Chuck Bass.

''I'm sure that you will be,'' Serena chimed.

_~FA~_

**Present**

Blair Waldorf could make the whole list of things that you shouldn't do on a Saturday's afternoon. Like doing homework, reading books, or having tutoring lesson, even if the teacher was hot as hell. Only fun and relaxation.

But today, she was prone to do every one of these things enthusiastically than to participate in what she was facing. She was in the limousine with her father and his new boyfriend.

Her father, Harold, was a homosexual. Probably not because he loved men, but to punish the entire female population. Her parents divorced when she was 12 years old. Eleanor left him for his colleague, who she had met at a party for lawyers. Distraught and resentful, Harold devised his elaborate plan of revenge. _Voilà! _He decided that now he would be a gay.

And now, they were going to the old folks' home to visit Roman's father. _Sweet Jesus._ Until now she didn't even know that there is an old people's home in New York.

She did what she could to not look in the direction of the cute couple. Three times, she improved her make-up, texted everyone, minus one specific person, and watched the precisely silver fine designs on her turquoise skirt. But when they started groan each other names, she had to intervene.

''Hello? Daddy? Do you remember that I am also here?'' she snapped.

''We are apologizing, Blair...'' Roman tried to say.

''I wasn't talking to you. Besides, to you, I am Miss Waldorf,'' she hissed.

''Blair-Bear! You are already a grown girl...'' Her father started and she rolled her eyes. ''It's hard to control myself, when I am with my true love...''

In response to that, Blair proceeded her counterattack. It was based on Harold's plentiful sexual past. After a few long and dire minutes, when she had only gotten to half of the letter C, the car stopped.

''Here we are!'' Roman breathed a sigh of relief and left the limo first.

_~FA~_

Charles Bass had not the foggiest idea that the love of his life was crossing the doorstep of the same building in which he was. After a week of persuasion, he surrendered to his friend, which since a year was a volunteer at the retirement home. Eva had assured him that he would not get his hands dirty. The point was to stop thinking about the beauty queen. Because of this thinking, he nearly overexerted his hand. The official point was to keep oldies company, spare a moment of the conversation, and show some interest in them.

Now he knew that Eva had lied.

Albeit everything began innocently, in reality, he had to deal with the gang of beastly, fussing, and wishing him the worst, old geezers.

He definitely had enough. After he was forced to hear out the story about their sexual conquests, he had been forced to watch the game of the strip poker played by seventy years old people, and he almost had a panic attack when one of women started pretending to be dead to see if he would give her mouth-to-mouth.

_God, I'll never set foot in this place again._

Suddenly, a characteristic, unpleasant smell attacked his nostrils. He looked around the room, and then looked at three gaffers playing cards. He located source of stink. He went up closer and asked the man in the elegant yellow sweater, affecting politeness.

''Excuse me, sir, did you just shit yourself?''

''Yes, what's the problem?'' He asked, unemotionally.

___~FA~_

''I don't like it here.''

''Blair, I am begging you...''

The three of them just entered the building, which resembled the primeval hotel and was filled with scent of old people. Roman managed their tour.

Quickly they land in a long corridor, there weren't any windows. The only lighting seeped poorly from a few pendants.

Halfway, Blair noticed a silhouette a few metres before them. A very familiar silhouette. _Fuck._

''Chuck!'' her father called out before she could hold him back.

Her sunshine turned around, surprised, and saw them. Blair eyed him up. He had a grey shirt and matching trousers. Before, he twisted she also glanced at his fine ass. _Sex on legs, as always._

''Good afternoon, sir,'' he said in a deep voice. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was pretending she was entirely absorbed in perusing a wooden wainscot.

''Chuck, my boy! I haven't seen you for a long time,'' Harold said, not paying any attention to the fact that Blair and Chuck hadn't even said hello to each other. ''What are you doing here? Blair didn't say that you also would be… ''

''I am here only with my friend…''

_WTF?!_ Blair glanced at him from under her long eyelashes. _Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?_

''However... Later, you must come with us to our family dinner…'' _Shit. Shit. Shit._

''Daddy. We broke up,'' she interrupted him.

''What?!'' Harold screamed, looking between teenagers. ''Why!? Blair?!''

''Jesus… We won't be talking about it now,'' she said, crossing her arms over her chest, which meant the end of the subject and every man in the corridor knew it.

''Okay. Leave them alone, honey, and let's go find my dad,'' Roman suggested, taking Harold's hand.

When men disappeared behind the door to the room, Blair leaned against the wall and started playing with her long hair. Chuck put his hands in pockets of his grey pants.

She started biting her lower lip, it always drove him crazy.

''So, you're here with your girlfriend,'' she said and Chuck rolled his eyes.

''She is not my girlfriend.''

''But she wants to be.''

''But you know who I want.'' he said, and she didn't answer.

''I apologized for what happened on Monday,'' she said after the minute of silence. They were alone, so she didn't have to impress anybody.

''I know. I got your text message at about 3 in the morning.''

''I hope that I didn't wake you up...'' she chuckled.

''No, of course not,'' he laughed.

They hadn't talked like that, without restraint, for weeks. That was her fault, of course.

She was like a dog in the manger.

She was afraid to be under his influence. He filled her head, like dope. Romantic texts. Funny gestures. She will have time for these all nonsense in the future, but she was a too much of egoist to refuse herself his company completely.

''I don't remember anytime recently when you were so nice to me,'' his voice shook her out of her contemplation.

''Oh, I remember,'' she smiled seductively, looking at his crotch. In spite of a faint light, she could see that he was blushing a little.

''I wasn't thinking about it...''

Blair cocked her head with simpering smile. And then she saw her.

She emerged from around the corner of corridor, pale as the eidolon. She stopped when their eyes met.

In the blink of an eye, Blair's hands were wrapped around her beloved man's neck. Even though the shock showed on his face, his hands automatically went to her waist.

''I miss you, Chuck…'' she said quietly, with one hand touching his nape, looking into his wishing eyes.

She started to vaguely grind her hips into his. She had to distract his attention so he wouldn't ask _'So then why the hell did you break up with me?'_.

Now, he only groaned and grasped her tighter.

''Blair...''

She looked at the column of his throat as he swallowed.

The object of her hatred was heading in their direction. Apparently, she couldn't believe her eyes.

''You smell nice,'' she whispered to his ear before running the tip of tongue over the shell of Chuck's ear.

The reaction it provoked in Chuck, she could feel near her pelvis. How Eva reacted, she could see before herself. It was something of a cross between bloodlust and the state before bursting into tears.

Blair really liked both effects.

Chuck breathed deeply, drinking in her fragrance. He let one of his hand grip her curvaceous ass cheek and squeezed.

''Blair… We mustn't... We can't behave this way here…'' he said huskily.

''You don't want to fuck me against the wall right now?''

''No. Of course he doesn't want that,'' said a trembling voice and Blair could feel how Chuck's whole body stiffened, aside the one organ that was already rigid.

''Eva! You naughty girl! I didn't know you enjoyed watching...'' The brunette smiled maliciously, releasing Chuck from her embrace so he could look his friend in the eyes.

Eva stood before them clasping a book to her chest. Her hair in a single braid didn't cover her pinkened cheeks.

''I was going to text to you… I'm leaving…'' Chuck started, avoiding her eyes.

''With her? '' The blonde asked with desperation and heartbreak in her voice, also trying not to steal glances at his boner.

''Even if, it's none of your business,'' Blair threw out, smiling mockingly.

''We met by chance…'' Chuck said.

''You don't have to explain anything to her, Chuck,'' Blair put her palm on his shoulder.

''Don't touch him!'' Eva cried out.

''Or what? You will send the Inquisition after me?'' she hissed. ''Besides, he really likes it when I'm touching him. Guess where the most?''

''Girls! Calm down!'' Chuck tried to bring the situation under control. ''Eva nothing happened. We were only talking.'' _Yeah, sure._

''Talking! You always talk this way?'' Eva wailed. ''And... Can't you see, Chuck? She is only toying with you!'' She noted.

''Stop being so dramatic,'' Blair sighed, looking around the corridor one more time before turning to Eva and her book again. ''What have you got this time?'' she asked without any interest.

The blonde sent her fake smile.

''_The Stranger_ by Albert Camus. The seventh position on the Bestseller Books list. You couldn't possibly know.''

''I prefer positions sixty nine.''

''And who wrote it?'' Eva asked surprised. Chuck looked at her uneasily.

''The Kama Sutra. You couldn't possibly know,'' Blair smiled smugly.

Eva flushed more, gripping her book harder.

''You are the most disgusting person I have ever met…'' she muttered through her teeth.

''Chuck doesn't think that I am disgusting,'' Blair winked at her ex-boyfriend.

Chuck responded with shy smile and Eva grimaced. She couldn't look at this scene.

Blair would have played longer, but Harold appeared in the corridor and demanded that she had to get to know Roman's father.

She didn't say anything else, only walked away from them, swaying her hips. Just before she disappeared behind the door, she turned and blew a kiss in Chuck's direction.

Because she truly missed him.

* * *

"It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight." —quote from _Lolita_

Thanks to my beta, statuscrawler ;), for all her help with this chapter.


End file.
